Beastly Baby Chronicles Chapt1
by Lil Lucario
Summary: My first multi chapter story. If youd like you could read the prequel Sakura Gives birth. Join the beastly baby as he goes through ninja school. This is no ordinary baby, this is a baby with a bad, rebellious additude calling himself the beastly baby.


Beastly Baby Chronicles Chapt 1

"Hey baby, get your baby bitchass down here!" Said Sakura "hey watch your damn language bitch, im trying to watch a porno!" Said Sasuke Jr., or so called beastly baby. "How the hell did you get into our porno closet?" asked Sakura "I learned to pick locks from that M rated war game called "Call Of Duty." Said Beastly Baby "We don't have call of duty WAW." Said Sakura "WTF is WAW?" asked beastly baby "World at war, but we don't have that, we got halo 3, Call Of Duty 4:modern warfare, and your dad has playboy mansion." "HE DOES!!!!! KOOOOOL ILL STEAL IT!" said beastly baby. "Where the hell did you get call of duty? We haven't got it yet!" said Sakura "I stole it, and I learned to steal from the dog, taking those damn food scraps from the table." Said Beastly baby "Okay well today is your first day of ninja preschool. So lets go" Said Sakura "shit…" mummered Mr. Porno "Hey mom, watsup with my dick?" asked beastly baby "It is a fireman, not a icky Dickey" said Sakura "But the porno said it is a number of things, dick, cock,dingaling, dingy, hot dawg, disco stick, basco stick, cherry popper, and my dick is hard, and stretchy." Said beastly baby, "and why are there 2 marbles in a bag down there?" said Beastly baby "We are going to the damn school…"

"Okay, being- at school is fun, this is your first chance to solcialize, and build a rep." said Sakura "Hmmm…." Beastly baby thought about everybody liking him and a billion of friends, girls chanting his name, and stabbing nerds with knifes. "Hehe… sweet. Ill try this school." Said Beastly baby "Just be yourself, okay sweetie?" said Sakura "Okay ho, ill go" and he went into class. "Be Yourself, damn shouldn't have told him that." She muttered to herself as she saw her child walk into the door.

When beastly baby walked into the classroom, he saw other kids playing with toys, and making racecar sounds. "This place needs some work." He said, and he saw 2 people, 1 boy, and 1 girl, fighting over a toy. "This is my toy!" said the boy "No, no, no, your doing it wrong, lemme get into the fight. Hey bitch, get your God damn hands off my motherfuckin toy, or else ill put my dick in your…" But then the teacher came in "Hello class, my name is ." she said "Hahahah! Might as well be hogshit! What kind of name is that? Did a hog come out of your damn ugly mother, and take a big ass, and shit on your face. Haha ah… that is some good shit." He finished, and the teacher was in shock. "I don't know how, but that is somehow funny!" said one of the students "He he, Hogshit, You're a piece of hogshit!" they all said then they started to laugh. "Sa…" "My name is beastly baby!" he said "Just go to the principal." She said.

"So then you told the teacher to eat penguin shit?" asked the principal "Ummmm… yeah." Responded beastly baby "Then you called her Ms. Hogshit, and said she is a Ms. because she cant get laid because no dick will get a boner around her?" asked the principal "Ummmm… yea" said beastly baby "Next, you had the class flip , oh, I-I mean all at once at 2:45 and then moon her and say kiss my ass you bottom bitch, and then take a shit, I-I mean number 2 on her skirt?" asked the principal "Yea, we fucked her up good, oh, I mean yea." Said beastly baby "Im afraid you have what we call bigdickacitus, it runs in your Uchiha blood, and it has you act all cool, or emo, and they act this way because they have a large fireman." "ITS NOT A FUCKING FIREMAN, IT'S A DAMN DICK!!! Oh, im sorry, its that one damn disease." Said beastly baby "Well, the point is by law, I cant really punish you, and if the teacher does, you can get her in trouble, or as you say, fuck that bitch up with your fucking huge dick." She said "I don't say that" he said "Oh, yea this is the 90s translator" She said "Okay just go back to class." She said "Oh yea, I got you a lawyer and a lawsuit suing that bottom bitch for 10 grand, and her teachers license." Said the principal "Aww cool, I still want her to keep her job, I mean hog shit, what was the chance of that."

So beastly baby got his 10 grand, and bough a bunch of porn, and he hired 10 sluts, but he only made out with them, and all of them were from his class. He had the most fireworks with this one bitch named Cynthia they went to his crib, if you know what I mean. Then he started running the school. He met all the boys there at lunch, a nice boy named Jacob, a faggot named Damian, douche bag number 1:Andrew, and douche bag number 2: Timothy. And if you ask, yes I was high when I wrote this story (Not really, JK) and then, I went to the land of chocolate. I got so wasted on chocolate crack… Any way im gonna get high now (Not really), and as the beastly baby walked into his room to masturbate, our story ends. SO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! (when it comes out)

Lil Lucario does not promote drugs. When he says he is getting high, he is kidding. So unless you want to be a virgin, stay away from LSD, drugs, and please limit your achohal, and don't brake the law, thank you


End file.
